Typically the containers to be filled according to the non related art are inserted into support elements which are connected with one another through a continuous feed device like a conveying chain and which are continuously run through the filling device. This drive mode is reliable and provides a permanent interconnection of the support elements with one another. The support elements can be accelerated and decelerated in a controlled manner, which is required in particular for high cyclic rates with which the support elements are moved through the filling device.
The non related art, however, also has substantial disadvantages which were so far accepted as necessary limitations when operating filling devices. One of the disadvantages is the chain which elongates during operation which makes positioning the containers below the particular operating stations difficult. Besides requiring frequent adaptation of the basic settings the chain elongation requires a separate positioning aide almost in every operating station in order to provide exact treatment for the containers.
Another essential disadvantage is caused by the required massive drive elements which have substantial weight and through which the masses to be accelerated of respectively configured drives require supports etc. Overall the machine itself is very heavy and a plurality of high quality and expensive components needs to be installed and disassembled and uninstalled or replaced during maintenance. This does not only cause substantial material and component expense during production and maintenance. Substantial production shortfalls have to be accepted when the equipment is maintained.
Therefore attempts were made again and again to design filling devices with a “chainless drive” since these at least in theory do not have many of the recited disadvantages.
The invention itself relates to a “chainless filling device” of this type wherein chainless means that the support elements are not arranged at one another through a continuously run drive member like e.g. a chain.
A device of this type is known from EP 1 495 997 A1 in various embodiments.
Besides embodiments in which the support elements are supported on rollers or wheels along the main elements, EP 1 495 997 B1 also discloses embodiments in which the support elements are moved on sliding rails along the main elements with the faces of the support elements contacting one another. In FIGS. 10 and 11 of EP 1 495 997 B1 lateral elements in the form of elevators are illustrated which move the support elements from the upper main element into the lower main element and back. Thus, a support element is a disengaged from a respective main element and an elevator receiver is coupled instead into the lateral element. The receiver includes a free space into which the subsequent support element is pressed during the next feed movement.
The lateral elements configured as an elevator have a significant advantage. With these lateral elements the support elements can be integrated into the lower main element without the topside of the support element provided for receiving the containers changing its orientation in the lower main element.
The solution sketched out in EP 1 495 997 B1, however, has a significant disadvantage. The interconnection between the cell plates is dissolved through the cell plate being disengaged at the end of the upper and/or lower main element. A controlled acceleration and a controlled deceleration of the cell plates arranged in the lower main element or upper main element is not provided anymore. The lower main element and the upper main element typically form the main elements of the device in which main elements operating stations can be arranged.
In the unpublished application PCT/DE2009/001752 of the applicant support elements are disclosed that are arranged on a frame wherein the frames are connected with one another through attachment elements associated with the frame, so that the interconnection of the support elements arranged in the main elements is maintained.